


baby come home

by lizziemhel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziemhel/pseuds/lizziemhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years they are finally at the same page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby come home

**Author's Note:**

> OOC-ish, post-war. Sasusaku drabble.

Four years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Sasuke Uchiha finally came home. His face free of the darkness he had always carried before, his onyx eyes light void of the madness and hatred that used to dominate them and an actual smile graced his lips. Team 7 welcomed him at the gates of the village with teary eyes, wide smiles and open arms.  
Freeing himself from his blonde teammate and old teacher’s tight embrace to look at that one person whom he promised himself he would never ever hurt again (in any aspect).  
And there she is, Sakura Haruno. Her pink hair longer that it had been for the past years ended just below her hips, those green, green eyes that refused to leave his mind for four years, staring at him with such warmth and love it nearly blinds him. 

 

She’s his home. The one who’s been waiting for his return. He slowly walks toward her until a mere breathe air separated them their bodies almost touching, he stares at her face – drinking her features in, memorizing her, inscribing her face, her body in his mind. She’s the one whom he’s been waiting to see for four years, the reason why he wandered off to find atonement for his sins and to find peace. 

 

“I’m home.” He whispered at her, looking at her with such tender eyes – because he’s a new person now, he’s not the same emotionally scarred person who left four years ago and Sakura deserves so much more. She deserves to be loved and to be cherished and to be cared for. She’d seen enough bloodshed to last a life time. 

 

She smiled up at him despite her teary green, green eyes, and his chest nearly burst with happiness and love and contentedness. 

 

“Aa, welcome home Sasuke-kun.” 

 

Home indeed, anywhere can be home with her by his side. 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is actually the first fic that I've published, do what do you think?  
> I apologize for any errors, English is not my first language.  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
